


Throne

by evilwriter37



Series: Comfortember 2020 [7]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Crying, Flashbacks, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup freezes in the doors of the Mead Hall when he sees his father's empty throne.
Relationships: Eret & Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Series: Comfortember 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008639
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Throne

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: flashbacks

Hiccup stood frozen in the doorway of the Mead Hall. He’s been about to enter, but through the huge double doors he saw his father’s throne on the dais. Hiccup had yet to have his own made. He was about to hold an audience, and he was standing there in the doorway with Toothless, feeling like he was frozen.

_ Hiccup was thrown into the Mead Hall by Stoick, nearly crashing into the stone floor. Stoick paced, talking angrily, and Hiccup tried desperately to get him to listen. _

_ Then Stoick was making to leave the hall, and Hiccup grabbed at his arm. He shoved him off, and Hiccup fell to the floor, hurting his tailbone.  _

_ “You’re not a Viking. You’re not my son.” _

Hiccup drew in a deep breath, stared at the spot where he had hit the floor five and a half years ago. He and his father had worked on their relationship since then, but sometimes those words still rang in his mind.

But now he was seeing something else, unbidden, his mind set loose with memories.

_ Toothless’ eyes turned to slits, and he approached Hiccup with his wings out, teeth bared, mouth open and ready to fire. Hiccup was desperately trying to calm him down, to get him out of the Bewilderbeast’s control. Drago simply watched. _

_ “Hiccup!” Stoick’s call rang across the battlefield. He was close, so close. _

_ “Dad, no!” _

_ And Stoick was pushing Hiccup aside, there was a blast of purple flame, and everything went quiet. _

Hiccup found tears on his cheeks. He wiped at them, looked at the droplets on his fingers as if shocked by them. He looked down at Toothless, who was giving him a concerned look. Hiccup swallowed. He and Toothless had since repaired their relationship, and Hiccup knew that the terrifying dragon that had approached him and killed his father was  _ not  _ Toothless. That had been the Bewilderbeast. It was helpful to look at Toothless now and see him standing comfortably, wings folded, teeth retracted, pupils their normal size. Toothless would never hurt anyone Hiccup deemed a friend, and he would never hurt him.

But still, the tears came as Hiccup stood there in the doorway, alone save for Toothless. He knew he had to go in, knew he had to compose himself, but the memories had intruded upon his consciousness without his say in the matter.

“You alright, chief?” came a voice from behind him, and Hiccup turned to see Eret approaching.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” Hiccup wiped at his eyes. 

Eret crossed his arms. “You don’t look it.”

“I was… I think I had flashbacks,” Hiccup told him honestly, because why couldn’t he confide in Eret? He was a good friend, and sometimes even acted as Hiccup’s bodyguard. “About my dad.”

Eret just nodded sagely. “It’s hard seeing his throne, isn’t it?”

“Yeah.” Hiccup wiped at his eyes again. “I really need to have my own made.”

Eret approached, clapped Hiccup on the shoulder. “Well, in the meantime, let’s get you inside and looking sobered up for the audience. I’ll be right beside you.”

Hiccup gave a small smile. “Thanks, Eret.”

And together, they walked into the Mead Hall and towards Stoick’s throne.


End file.
